The use of recessed lighting in houses is becoming increasingly common. Such downlights commonly use LED lighting and comprise a housing recessed into a ceiling having a lower exposed surface from which the light is emitted.
In some circumstances, such as entertaining, it is desired to use additional lighting to provide a special effect. The present invention relates to a light unit constructed to provide the features of both a standard recessed light along with additional lighting features which can be activated as desired.